The New Darkness
by Celtic Wonder
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat in sixth year, and Harry's betrayal, Hermione plans to bring about the fall of the light, with Harry as her right hand man.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Darkness**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: This is in response to whitetigerwolf's Dark Lady Challenge.

Chapter 1

Rain fell heavily down onto the many rows of near identical houses. It was around this time that it should have started to get dark, but because of the storm, it had already gotten dark.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the streets, and on one of them, a lone figure. She stood in the middle of the road, a long hooded coat on, staring at one house. She snorted at how easy this was going to be. Now that Voldemort was well and truly gone, no one cared enough to protect Harry anymore. Well, none they had thought they could trust, at least.

The figure sighed. Harry had killed Voldemort at the end of their sixth year. And now, he'd been expelled and banished from the wizarding world.

_He got off light. Thankfully._ She thought. His wand had been snapped, and all his possessions from the wizarding world, taken. Luckily, she had managed to save some, and those who had betrayed him, and she in turn, would pay. Also, the goblins had locked down the Potter fortune, and no one could get at it, apart from Harry. Not that he knew that yet. She'd gotten into studying the Dark Arts during her forth year. She knew that Voldemort would return, and wanted to help Harry in anyway possible. She'd taught him a few things, and that had been excuse enough for them to expel him from the wizarding world when he'd done what they'd wanted him to do. But now, they were going to pay.

Another flash of lightning, and a rumble of thunder later, and Hermione Granger was walking purposefully towards number four. She raised her hand, and knocked, before pulling out her wand. The door opened to reveal a horse faced blonde woman. Hermione had her wand at her neck, digging into it.

"You'd better let me in, Petunia Dursley. I'm here for Harry. If you do as I say, I'll be in a slightly better mood, less likely to harm anyone."

Suffice to say, she was let in. She didn't remove her hood, however.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE!" Petunia called shrilly.

There was thudding of someone coming down the stairs, and Hermione looked up to see Harry. He stopped on seeing her. His eyes narrowed, and his whole body seemed ready to spring.

"Time to go get revenge, Harry." Hermione said.

"Mya?" He asked quietly.

"It's me." Hermione lowered her wand, and held out her hand, as he finished descending the stairs. "I'm here to help you. You can get revenge."

"On who?"

"Everyone. I promise, I'm on your side. Dumbledore and his followers will pay. What do you say?"

"I say it sounds like a plan." Harry said, taking her hand.

"Let's go then." She said, before leading him out of the house, and down the street, before she turned on the spot, and apparated, taking Harry with her.

They reappeared in a small cottage in North Wales. Hermione led the way inside, before lowering her hood. Her hair, once bushy, now fell in sleek ringlets due to the length of it. Now, it fell freely halfway down her back. Her brown eyes held an unknown glint to them, one that seemed to hold power.

Harry found himself hardening at the sight of her. He hadn't realised how much he'd truly missed her until now.

Hermione sat down at the kitchen table, and Harry copied her.

"Hermione, why are you going against Dumbledore?" He asked.

Hermione cupped his cheek in her hand. "Because, you mean far more to me than anyone else in the world Harry. And what he and the others did to you- that made me realise the true face of the so called light. In a way, they're worse than Voldemort and his Death Eaters were. At least the Death Eaters didn't hide what they were going to do. Who they were." She moved off her chair, and sat on his lap, straddling him. She had to make sure he was on board fully. She couldn't do this without him. She needed him. "Harry, do you remember me telling you that every witch or wizard's magic leans towards the Dark or Light magics?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Well, now that Voldemort and his Death Eaters have been taken out of the picture, there is room for a new faction."

"What are you getting at Hermione?"

"Our magic Harry, leans to the Dark. I'm surprised you managed to produce a patronus as easily as you did. Your magic's affinity should have meant it took you years to learn that, but it didn't."

"It didn't take you years either. Do you think that you could be wrong?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I don't know what it is about us yet, but I know that Dark Magic is the type we should be using. But, what I'm getting at is the fact that the Wizarding World is in chaos. It will take years to get any semblance of structure that would be worthy opponents. But it would take less time to gather a large enough following and learn what we have to, to take over."

"Are you saying that we should form a group like the Death Eaters?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"Sort of. I want to take over, yes, but not with the same policies such as blood purity and all that nonsense."

"Hermione, is it worth the risk?"

"Harry, look what they did to you. Look what they did to any non humans! Look how muggleborns are treated. It shouldn't be that way. Someone needs to bring the magical world into a new era. And I want to do that. What I need to know though, is will you join me?"

Harry was silent for a moment, before meeting her eyes. "Alright." He said. "I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Hermione walked through the halls of the castle confidently. It had been a year since she'd gotten Harry on board. They'd snuck into the wizarding world and into Gringotts, and the goblins had been more than happy to help them. They'd do anything to get one over on the ministry. And this was definitely a big one. The Goblins had given them means to purchase any number of wizarding books or artefacts through the bank. They also had access to a credit card that could be used in the muggle world. Then, there was also the ledger that contained the information on the Potter funds, and their properties. It turned out that Harry had properties everywhere. But they had come to Potter Castle in Mid Wales. It was in the heart of Potter Valley, which was heavily warded. And that was their base and home.

Over the year, they had trained, and gathered allies to them. Now, their power base was massive. Hermione hadn't thought, though, that _she_ would end up in charge. But she had. And now, she had many answering her orders. The first to join them had been the Werewolves. Fenrir Greyback had been easy to convince. She'd simply promised that werewolves would have the respect they deserved and would be treated as equals in the new order. Fenrir was now one of her top people, and one of the most trusted. But, her most senior general, as they had started calling themselves, was Harry. He only answered to her. He was her right hand man, her most trusted confident and most importantly, to her, her lover.

She walked into the planning room, and saw him bending over maps, examining them. She smiled. Over the past year, he'd filled out. Thanks to certain potions and rituals he was now what he should have been had he been treated properly as a child. Muscled, but not so much that it was unattractive, tall and his eyesight was now perfect. She came up behind him, and wrapped her arms round his waist.

"Planning again, love?" She asked.

"I want to make sure we're not going to fail. This is so important."

"Yes, but you can still have breaks, Harry. You don't need to work so hard all the time."

"I just want to come through this with as few casualties on our side as possible." He said.

"Of course you do." She said, smiling up at him. "Anything new?"

"Nothing." He said, sighing. "But I think it's about time to put several people to the test. What do you think?"

"I think you just read my mind. So, to London it is then. Come."

He followed her from the room, and down the stairs. They passed Vladimir, the leader of the largest coven of Vampires in the world and another of Hermione's generals. He nodded to them as they passed.

The two both activated their glamour bracelets, which were impenetrable, thanks to the goblins, before leaving the castle and then the Valley, and apperating to London. They'd sent letters to certain people, and were heading to meet them. They found the group of four standing near the entrance to the London Eye. Hermione now had straight blonde hair, and blue eyes with tanned skin, while Harry had sandy brown hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"I'm glad you could all make it." Hermione said to the four. "Let's go." She nodded to the London Eye.

They all got a compartment together and waited until they were quite high up, before Hermione turned to the four. She removed her glamour, and Fred, George and Neville gasped. Luna just smiled.

"I'm glad you finally decided to contact us Hermione. Hello Harry." She said.

Harry grinned as he removed his glamour. "Hello Luna. We should have known you'd know it was us."

"Harry, what, how? Hermione, you disappeared!" Neville spluttered.

"Blimey." Fred said.

"You two," George continued.

"Are a," Fred added.

"Sight for sore eyes." They finished together.

Hermione and Harry laughed. "It's good to see you all too." Harry said.

"But what we want to know is if you supported Dumbledore's decision at all?" Hermione said.

There were cries of outrage. All four of them looked aghast at the suggestion.

"Quiet!" Hermione said. They all shut up. People listened to Hermione now. She had an air of command that people dare not disobey. "No offence, but we're going to need a magical vow. One that states you did not support Dumbledore, and what is said and done here today, will not be told to anyone else, unless I say you can."

"I Luna Lovegood swear on my life and magic that I never supported Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in his decisions about banishing Harry from the wizarding world, and turning people against him. Whatever is confided in me today will not be told to anyone unless Hermione Jean Granger gives me permission of her own free will."

The other three then copied her vow, inserting their own names, of course. Hermione and Harry smiled at them.

"Well, when Harry was banished I was so angry at everyone, but when I calmed, I began to plan." Hermione said. "Thanks to Voldemort, the Wizarding world in Britain was in a shambles, it would be very easy to take over. The ministry is corrupt. It needs to be sorted out. And people like Dumbledore and the Malfoys hold too much sway. For goodness sake, we're stuck in the middle ages! Just with radios and better plumbing! It needed to be sorted out. Anyway, I collected Harry from the Dursleys, and we snuck into Gringotts to get things sorted. We went to one of Harry's families properties, and began to train and gather allies."

"What for exactly?" Neville asked.

"Well, two things. Control of the wizarding world, and revenge." Hermione said.

"Who would be in charge?" Fred asked.

"Hermione." Harry said. "Everyone answers to her already. And it would be an extra nail in the coffin to certain pureblood bigots that a muggleborn is leading this."

Fred and George looked at each other, grinned mischievously, and looked at Hermione and Harry. "We're in."

"So am I." Neville said.

"And me." Luna said.

"Harry, give them the portkey's." Hermione said.

Harry pulled four necklaces out of his pocket. The pendant was in the shape of a dragon curled round a sword. He handed them to each of the others. "These will take you to base tomorrow night at nine. Be ready. They will only take one person each. If it's anyone bar you, they _will_ be killed. Understood?"

They nodded, all of them beginning to see just how serious they were. The rest of the ride was spent talking, and catching up.

"So, how long have you been together?" Neville asked.

"Since we moved to base." Hermione answered as she and Harry reapplied their glamour's. "And remember, everyone at base is on our side. Don't attack anyone. Harry and several others will greet you when you arrive tomorrow. I'll be busy."

With that they exited the London eye, and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>When they reached Potter Castle, Hermione pulled Harry straight to their suite. They quickly undressed each other, and Harry pulled her onto the bed with him. Harry positioned himself at her entrance, and swiftly entered her, as he had so many times the past year. Hermione wrapped her legs round his waist. Their lips crashed together, and his tongue ran over her lips, which opened, allowing him access. She moaned as he set a fast pace. Her hands ran through his hair as he broke away from the kiss and trailed his lips down her throat and chest, before latching onto one of her taut nipples and sucking it.<p>

Hermione moaned again as her walls clenched around him. Suddenly, her world exploded around her. "HARRY!" She screamed, feeling him spill inside her.

They collapsed, panting on the bed, and holding each other as they came down from their high. For what seemed to be an age they just lay there, Hermione's head on Harry's chest, her arms round his waist with one of Harry's arm's round her as he stroked her hair. It was a long time before either of them spoke.

"Sometimes I wish we could just stay like this." Harry said.

"I know what you mean." Hermione said. "But the wizarding world will destroy itself. We have to do something. And we can't let them get away with what they've done either."

"You're right. Again."

"I'm always right." She said, smirking.

"Of course you are dear." He said.

She laughed, before sighing. "I'm glad that Luna Fred, George and Neville are on our side."

"I am too." He kissed her forehead, before laying his head back on the pillow. "At least there are some from the wizarding world that we knew before that we can trust. It makes it easier in a way."

"I know what you mean. Now, come on, we'd better get cleaned up and dressed. It's time to check the wards."

That was something they did regularly. They maintained the wards and kept them at full power. That way, there was no fear of being found out. The two got washed and dressed, before the both of them left for the perimeters of Potter Valley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
